Sorry I Took So Long
by danascully1988
Summary: I have no idea where this came from but it was floating about my head all day... all i know is it's set somewhere Season 5 :) probably after Grady! 100% CARYL. 100% pure Smut! this is a first attempt at TWD fanfic...i may continue but for now this is just a one-shot! Please let me know what you all think :)


"Sorry I took so long"

Ok guys, I've not written fan fiction for about 5 years I dunno it could be longer than that because it was X-File fanfic. But I love writing and really needed to get back on I just struggled to find time to write. I'm don't have a plot, an idea I have hundreds and need to force myself to write them down. This one is just PURE SMUT and I'm not sorry LOL So here goes.

Disclaimer:I don't own these characters, They belong to Mr Kirkman, and AMC...No copyright infringement is intended.

It was cold, freezing outside in fact but the group had managed to find a large house, a house that contained maybe 8 rooms. It was cleared by Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Carol. Maggie after Beth's death at the hospital chose to stay with the rest of the group at the cars not wanting to risk her lack of concentration causing someone to get hurt. Tyreese and Sasha keeping watch at either end of the house with Abraham bringing up the rear at the bottom of the driveway.

When all is secure and the clear Glenn nips off to inform the others and they all meet in the kitchen area to discuss arrangements. The Rooms are divided so that Glenn and Maggie have a double bed, Abraham, Eugene and Rosita have a double with a pull out sofa bed for Eugene , Rick, Carl and Judith have what was once a children's bedroom. Michonne sneaking in later when everyone else is asleep, or meant to be. Sahsa and Tyreese taking up the living room and Daryl dumping his stuff in the room with Carol's, much to her surprise.

After a meal of rabbit and squirrel washed down with several bottles of wine and some whiskey that someone found in the pantry everyone is relaxed and lounging around in the large den. Retiring to their rooms around midnight.

Carol is standing in the on-suite looking herself over in the bathroom when Daryl finally stumbles not so gracefully into the bedroom that he joined her in closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asks walking across the room to lean on the bathroom door frame. She looks him over with a raised eyebrow

"I was washing up, are you drunk Daryl?" He smirks causing her to giggle "Maybe a lil' bit, you're lookin a bit drunk yoursel"

"Merry not drunk, you on the other hand passed merry about 2 hours ago, I saw you downing that whiskey."

He watches her as she makes to leave the bathroom, not moving to let her past.

"Are you just going to stand there?" looking up at him. The expression on his face revealing nothing. He smirks again, a smirk that makes her take a step backwards into the open door. "Daryl?"

Without another word he takes a step towards her until she can't possibly retreat any further but wishing she could become one with the door.

He eye's her, she's nervous maybe scared ever, his face near inches from her own "Wha's the matter Carol? Here was me thinkin' you Wasn't scared of nothin?"

"I'm not scared" she Eye's him right back. "What are you doing Daryl?" Nothing, not a peep. He just stands there looking at her. "Daryl" She places both her hands on his chest "What are you doing" and pushes him gently but he doesn't budge, he lets a breath out of his nose, nostrils flaring as he lowers his gaze to her hands "What are you doin' Carol?" he brings his eye's back up to hers. She notices his eye's are dark, dangerous and she gasps as he brings his hands up and places them not so gently either side of her head on the door.

The change in the air is suffocating. Electric.

She slowly runs her hands from his chest, to his shoulders and finally to his neck where a slight tug forward is all the permission he needs. His lips are on hers in a split second. His tongue prying her lips apart till she obliges and moans as he presses her against the door.

His hands are on her hips, he runs one down the back of her thigh to her knee, raising it up to his hip and slipping further in between her legs. His mouth leaving hers he trails kisses over her jaw bone before biting and sucking his way down her neck. His freehand moving from her hip, rising up under her shirt to splay across her back.

"Daryl...Daryl Wait." she's panting and he groans lifting his lips off of her neck to look her in the eye "What?" she doesn't reply for a few seconds and he continues to stare her out. The look on his face, all animal, lust or love whatever you want to call it and she had her answer. "Oh, Fuck it" Her lips on his before he could even register her answer.

Peeling her off the door, he walks her back towards the bed, her hands ,making quick work of his shirt, peeling his vest off first before they both hit the ground. She runs her hands over his bare chest. Only breaking contact with his mouth and chest as he pulls her shirt above her head. She reaches behind to unhook her bra and throws it to the floor before returning her lips to his.

"What are we doing?" She asks between kisses, reaching for the button on his jeans at the same time he reaches for hers. "ben 'long time comin" his reply is as quick as his hands and before he's even finished his sentence she's on her back on the bed and he's pulling her jeans and underwear down her legs.

He rejoins her lying halfway between her legs but not putting any weight on her, his lips on her nipples and his freehand running up her leg from her ankle. His hand finds its way between her legs, running a finger up and down the inside of her thigh before he finally moves to run it up her moist slit.

"Jesus" her hand flying to his hair she moans. "not Jesus, just Daryl" he replies and she can feel him smirking against her breast.

She places a hand on his arm, tugging him up to kiss him lazy, slow. Much more intense than the last kisses. Her hand going to his jeans, to finish unbuttoning them, making her intentions clear by shoving them down over his hips his hard cock bobbing free.

He inserts a finger into her warm wet pussy, quickly followed by a second and she moans his name against his lips. Working her with his fingers he trails his tongue down her neck and over her breast and stomach, settling himself in between her legs, inhaling her scent and she's sure he growled.

As his tongue makes contact with her clit she arches her back off the bed, her hand flying to his hair again, the hitch in her breathing urging him to continue moving down to replace his fingers with his tongue before returning to her clit, swirling his tongue around it between gently sucks as his finger work her sweet spot inside. She's moaning quietly now, her hand gripping his hair impossibly hard, but it does nothing to dampen the flames. Writhing around, her legs up over his shoulders.

"omg Daryl...I'm Gonna...fuck...fuck fuck..." the telltale signs of her orgasm beginning around his fingers he speeds up both his fingers and tongue and she explodes, the his fingers and scruff becoming soaked in her juices. He slows down, letting her ride it out before he proceeds to lick her clean.

Once he's done he lifts his head to rest on her stomach while he mentally calms himself down.

Again she begins to tug him back up to her face, and he moves willingly kissing her, letting her taste herself on his lips. She moans in approval.

He moves to remove his boots, sitting at the edge of the bed he feels Carol move behind him. Bringing her hands over his shoulders running her hands down his chest to his throbbing cock.

Wrapping her hand around him, she gasps at the size of him and he chuckles.  
>She begins to move her hand up and down his shaft he leans back into her, his boots forgotten for the moment as she brings herself around and off the bed to kneel In front of him bringing her lips around the head and swirling her tongue around him.<p>

Flopping back on the bed with a groan, he barely registers the tugging on his boots as she removes them while sucking down his length. He lifts his hips off the bed when she hooks her fingers around the top of his jeans, removing them and his socks. Never once breaking contact with his cock.

"Carol..you're gona have to stop now or imma cum" his hand coming to rest under her chin, stilling her. Sitting back up and grabbing her under the arms he pulls her back on the bed and under him in one swift move.

Resting between her thighs, she can feel the tip of him sitting at her opening. Wiggling her hips a little "someone's keen" he groans before bringing his mouth back down to hers. Breaking her lips away, he leans his forehead against hers. "2 years we've been..." gasping as the head of his cock slides between her lips "running...around …this...uhhh" fully seated inside her they both groan.

"fuck...you're so tight...fuckin' hell Carol"

Raising up on his hands, both each side of her head he slowly begins to move. Thrusting deep inside her, her quiet moans becoming more desperate, him grunting with the feel for her. His name leaving her lips. Grabbing his head she brings him down for a long, slow kiss. His thrusts becoming more irregular as he can feel the beginning of her orgasm, becoming impossibly tight its almost painful.

Breaking his lips away, kissing the dip of her shoulder, sucking lightly as her hands grip his back, nails digging in, sweet pain.

"ohhhh... god!" her walls clamping down on his cock as he fucks her through it, then she feels him swell, impossibly hard has he thrusts hard, cumming deep inside her "Fuck...Carol!"

Her second orgasm creeps up on her unexpected causing her to shout "Darrryyyylll...ohhh..." he brings his lips down on hers to muffle the rest, although he seriously doubts the rest of the house hasn't already heard.

Coming down from their high, resting his forehead on hers, staring into each other's eye's.

His cock slipping limp from her, he rolls off to the side careful not to squash her arm. They lie panting, and as their breathing settles down, the sweat on their skin cooling, Carol sits reaching down to pull the throw up over them both. Resting her head on his chest, wrapping themselves up in each other.

Neither knows how long they lie quietly before Daryl speaks "Sorry I took so long" She looks at him and he presses a kiss to her forehead "an' sorry I gotta be drunk, before I did anythin bout it"

"OH! So you were drunk! I knew it" she smiles and he chuckles at her expression before it turns somewhat serious.

"I love you Daryl, I have for such a long time. I've forgotten what it feels like not too"

He brings her lips down to his at that, kissing her with such passion it takes both their breath away. "I Love you too Carol"

Giving him a quick kiss before resting her head back on his chest. "lets get some sleep, I'm exhausted"

They both fall asleep with smiles on their face.

Everyone the next morning is very tired looking at breakfast. Daryl managed to catch 4 rabbits and a doe before half of them were awake.

And the smiles on both of their faces is telling and the knowing smirks between the group make Daryl laugh from where he sits next to Carol.

He nudges Carol and she becomes aware too of the looks they are getting "What?" she asks and everyone in the room burst out laughing, "nothing, but you two can swap with Glenn and Maggie tonight, their rooms more sound proofed than the one you guys are in" Rick answers and chuckles.

Both Carol and Daryl blush which causes the rest of the group to laugh again, instead of running of Daryl grabs her and kisses her. Its hot and the whoops and wolf whistles from the group barely register. As he pulls back Carol smirks. "You animal you, all of you!" and they laugh again!

FIN

A/N yea I wasn't to sure how to finish this, I kinda went into the deep end and probably should have chilled my boots before jumping into heavy smut like this on my first Caryl fic(or fic after 5 year break lol)... but its done now. its like 5am and I just wana get it up LOL! I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made but I'm tired, my baby's not well and I think I'm gona get sick too now lol! Oh and I tried with **Daryl Speak **but I didn't worry myself to much over it :) hope y'all enjoy


End file.
